Garunun
Garunun is a green whattheheckahedron who loves nature. He is the brother of Garundun, and active in world affairs participating in every large-scale war. He is well respected by most members of the Council of the Awakened, which he joined once it was legal to in 200 billion by popular request. Garunun was the 7th whattheheckahedron born three months after the big bang. He wandered the universe for a few years but returned to the center star once a disagreement started forming between the 2 sides: The Ones who were motivated only for power and the ones who wanted the universe to be a place of life. He was close friends at this time with his brother, Wondaun, and Baunzu, therefore being with them on the Peaceful side. Once the war was over Garunun was largely forgotten. He was okay with this, and for a billion years he resided peaceful in his favorite moon Zarue 5, a moon orbiting the storm planet of the same name. He focused his time on growing the nature of the Zarue Moons and of beyond. In 1 billion, Garunun and Vonou, his new friend, were exploring the universe looking for good planets to create intelligent life, which was their final goal. They stumbled upon Earth in a galaxy named the Milky Way. They began searching for help. Vonou created the first mountains, including the Himalayas. Wondaun (who was still hardly seen) created the Oceans. Sagesun increased the intensity of the sun, and Aunzaun formed the clouds. Garunun and Garundun created the first life, a small single-celled sun-absorbing creature. He continued to live on Zarue 5, but often visited Earth, perfecting it. He decided not to create advanced life, but thought it would develop and evolve on its own. He bore the others about what was happening to the little creatures, updating them every year. He was ecstatic once some larger life started developing. All that changed in 4000 earth years as John Badger of Corol killed his brother. He became depressed and angry. The photo commonly representing him was taken when he went to Zarue, the storm planet, (which he hardly ever visited, due to danger) and was struck by lightning in an attempt to commit suicide. When that didn’t work, he saw it as a sign he had to do something about something. At 4.5 billion and 100 hundred years, shortly after the death of his friend, Garunun was alerted that Badger planned to destroy Earth in response to the last light. In retaliation, he and Vonou went to Earth in as attempt to save as many lives as possible. Although both friends got creatures on their back, Vonou also searched for famous artifacts to save (which he eventually gave to Earzon) but the green whattheheckahedron found no such reason. They quickly placed the creatures of Earth on different planets that was even partially decent for life. Afterwards, they perfected those planets. In total, 217 humans were saved, along with 189 dogs, 67 Nalibs, and some random animals. Garunun then created the United Planets to protect against Badger’s quickly growing empire. Very few planets joined and it was not very well known until Monzaun’s Era, however it did grow. Anyway, in 200 billion, Exallos began his Revolution of all Colors. Garunun was one of the main supporters of this revolution and a friend of Exallos, although not a close one. He was however, close to him in ideology believing it essential to the growth of the universe. He was 4th in command, often being the one to suggest less fatal strategies. He has been seen as the humanizer of the campaign, even by his most hated critics such as Zarugaun in his journal Through the Billions which was collected after the War at the End of Charted History. The war was won and Garunun was immediately praised for his acts and universally-asked to participate in the Council of the Awakened representing all green Whattheheckahedrons. Garunun declined these claims due to his deep hatred for politicians which he experienced during the war. However, no green was stepping up to the plate. Vonou, who was worrying about the situation unfolding into a dictatorship asked Garunun the now famous quote: “What would Garundun do?” Go to the Council, Garunun reasoned. And so he did that. On the Council, he was one of the most enthusiastic advocates for greater Whattheheckahedron involvement, stating one of the most repeated and debated quotes in all of history. “When you have so much power, as we do, it is a crime not to use it.” He also was a principal founder of the University of the Wise, and continued to seek and created more life. During this time, the United Planets was growing rapidly and Whattheheckahedrons (who previously thought it as being too active in world affairs) were starting to join it to defend against Badger, the most hated member of the universe. Fast forward many on many years, Garunun was originally on Aunzaun’s side during the War at the End of Charted History. However, he switched sides early in the war and was a main member of the Council of the Neutral helping to win the war and reorganize the society of the entire cosmos. After the war, he and Vonou rebirthed Civilization that was dying after the war. thousands of planets had some life on them, hundreds quickly developed advanced creatures, and a few formed their own societies. Vou and Swè were also re-created. Due to them, the candlelight of life that had almost disintegrated suddenly bursted into a roaring flame. During the much smaller war of Zyklon Re-Rises, Garunun found himself in a horrible situation. He decided to withdraw support of all planets but Swè and Vou, in what's been called as “One of the more deadly aspects of the War. Hundreds of creatures died due to lack of Garunun support” this was universally disagreed apon and hurt his reputation, but didn't destroy it. During Exponyos’ rise, Garunun was one of the last to be corrupted by the purple Whattheheckahedron. He was almost killed, but an incorruptible dog named Thores saved him. Finally, during the high-pitched sound throughout the universe he was also one of the last to kill himself. In the second Universe, he did not believe Aunzaun that there was a prior universe, even after confronted with evidence. Garunun is one of the most influential leaders in history. He was a participator in the first war, the creator of United Planets, a creator of Earth, Fourth in Command during the Revolution, saver of many creatures, including those of Earth, and member of the university. He will cement himself as a universe-changer. He based his life on the wise thoughts of his brother. What would Garundun do?